shamankingfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Yyp
Welcome Hi, welcome to Shaman King Fanfiction Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Eliskuya2 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Eliskuya2 (Talk) 16:03, November 14, 2011 you got one shot to fix the theme and everything to match at the bleach wikia, expect the color purple, I need your help on this you got one shot at it, message me if you need me Eliskuya2 (talk) 13:03, August 1, 2017 (UTC) :I'm sorry, what are you asking Eliskuya? And why do I have admin rights here? Bar a couple of talk page posts I apparently made six years ago, I've never been on this wiki. I'm not clear on what you are saying. 14:33, August 1, 2017 (UTC) ::I need you fox the theme to march the one at the bleach wikia, i need your help on that, lwave rhe background as it is Eliskuya2 (talk) 14:41, August 1, 2017 (UTC) :::I don't mean to be rude, but I'm a bit busy at the moment and can't do this. However, you can see the changes made on our CSS here and copy/paste them to this wiki's CSS and adjust them to suit your wishes. If you want to keep the background you have now, make sure to remove anything labelled background first. 15:45, August 1, 2017 (UTC) ::::now what, I did what you said, wish you could help me T-T Eliskuya2 (talk) 16:20, August 1, 2017 (UTC) :::::Well I can see that it has changed some things here. You haven't really elaborated on the specifics of what you want so I'll have to leave it up to you to do. All you need to do is choose which changes you want to keep and which you don't and also what colours you want and go through the code to change them, from the looks of it particularly in the sections called "user masthead". I see from the brief discussion we had a few years ago that the purple colour used here is "483D8B" which can be put in instead of the blue if that is what you want. I've had a quick look through the code and taken out some things that are not to do with the theme and even some that are outdated due to Fandom changing things over the years like the random button. If the changes are not what you wanted, you can always blank the CSS page and it will return to the way it was. 21:50, August 2, 2017 (UTC) ::::::how can you tell if it changed or not Eliskuya2 (talk) 22:39, August 3, 2017 (UTC) :::::::Well the top of this page and the section headers have changed to blue which they werent before. Or do you mean how to tell if a change you make works - you might have to press "Ctrl and F5" on your keyboard to clear your browser's cache to see the changes. 11:42, August 4, 2017 (UTC) ::::::::holy shit, maybe in the near future you can help me, its up to you, Yyp, I still have personal hatred at bleach wikia, but you can come help if you are free on your hands, but thanks for helping me Eliskuya2 (talk) 04:02, August 5, 2017 (UTC) looks like I need you again can you help me with the character's infobox I am trying to add the same style at the beach Wikia and I am having a little trouble doing it mind helping me, I am trying to add the same layout like preskip and timeskip images and I am not good doing the editing of the character's infobox Eliskuya2 (talk) 12:10, May 9, 2018 (UT :The code for the switch template as its called is here. After adding that to this wiki you insert :into the image parameter and it should work. 10:46, May 11, 2018 (UTC) ::can you edit the character infobox please for me with the Pre Timeskip and timeskip please thank you Eliskuya2 (talk)